


Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

by Inevitablefannegirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanwork Friday Prompt: Space, FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), FitzSimmons Babies, Future Fic, Perthshire Cottage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitablefannegirl/pseuds/Inevitablefannegirl
Summary: When Fitz has a surprise for Jemma, a look back at their past helps them prepare for their future.





	Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills @thefitzsimmonsnetwork‘s Fanwork Friday Prompt: Space
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran’s “Thinking Out Loud”

Jemma was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing up a sandwich. Of course, it was Fitz’s favorite sandwich and at 32 weeks pregnant, it was the only food that would satisfy her daily cravings. As she finished it, Jemma ran a hand over her large stomach. “Of course, Daddy’s favorite sandwich is the only thing that will make Mummy happy right now,” Jemma laughed. “And, you better believe that he is not letting me forget it.”

  
Suddenly, Jemma heard Fitz’s voice call down from upstairs, “Jemma, come up here for a sec, will you?”

  
Jemma pushed herself out of the chair, sighing slightly as she struggled to get up. “What is it, Fitz? Is everything okay?” she called back as she waddled up the stairs, her large belly making the task much more difficult.

  
As Jemma got close to the top of the stairs, Fitz’s face appeared, his eyes shining and a smile on his face. “Everything’s fine... I just have a surprise for you. It’s in her nursery.” When she reached the top, Fitz grabbed her hand and led her down the hall into their little girl’s room.

  
They had worked hard to decorate the nursery together, spending the first couple weeks of their time in Perthshire getting it all set for their little girl. Fitz had painted the walls a light pink color, while Jemma had pored over furniture store catalogs, picking out a lovely white furniture set, with a perfect little crib and changing table. Fitz’s mum had made a quilt, a beautiful patchwork of pinks and blues and yellows, which was now nestled into the crib, awaiting its coming occupant.

  
Fitz led Jemma into the center of the room. “Okay, stand here,” he instructed, his voice rising in anticipation.

  
“Is this what you’ve been sneaking off down to the lab to work on?” Jemma questioned, watching as Fitz crossed the room to the little lamp on the dresser.

  
“Yep. I just- I guess I just wanted to make something special to finish off the nursery.”

  
“Fitz…” Jemma replied, her eyes softening as she took in the man in front of her. She knew Fitz had worries about becoming a father, especially considering his own father growing up. But, Jemma did not have a single doubt in her mind that Fitz would be an amazing father, just like he had been an amazing friend, partner, and husband. “You are going to be the most wonderful father that a kid could ask for. I truly believe that, and I hope you do too.”

  
Fitz just smiled a wobbly smile at Jemma, his eyes seeming to mist up a bit. After a second, he cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the lamp. “Okay, you ready?”

  
“Ready.” Jemma responded.

  
In the next second, Fitz flicked off the lamp on the dresser and the room was plunged into darkness. For a second, Jemma waited, not sure what she was expecting to happen. But, then, Jemma heard a click as Fitz turned on a little globe beside the lamp.

  
Suddenly, the room was filled with thousands of tiny little stars projected onto the ceiling. Jemma gasped as her eyes took in the details of the little orbs, slowly making their way across her daughter’s room. It was as if a glorious galaxy had taken shape as Jemma looked up, the stars and colors swirling above her.

  
“Fitz, that’s amazing. It’s so beautiful.” Jemma smiled, unable to take her eyes off the ceiling. “Wait, is that- “

  
“Yeah, it’s the galaxy that we would look at out of the window of the space station.” Jemma looked down at Fitz, as he turned his eyes down from the ceiling to look at her.

  
“What made you decide to replicate that galaxy?” Jemma questioned.

  
“I don’t know… I mean, I know at the time, we were kind of taken hostage up there and forced to work in that lab day-in and day-out. And, I was going through so much. But, looking back- now that we’re here- we needed that, you know? Being up there, working together- and working _through_ everything together. And, I don’t know, I know it was rough, but I feel like being up in space like that, it helped us get to where we are today. And, I wouldn’t trade being here-with you-for anything in the world. I guess, I just wanted the nursery to reflect that.” Fitz finished with a shrug.

  
Jemma found her way to Fitz and nestled into her spot between his neck and his shoulder. “Oh, Fitz. That’s beautiful. What you made for the nursery- and what you said about our time up in space together. And, I wouldn’t trade being here with you for anything either” she whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

  
Fitz squeezed her shoulders, pulling her to him as best he could with her large stomach. “I love you, Jemma.”

  
“Oh, Fitz. I love you so much.” Jemma pulled away, quirking up an eyebrow. “So, I’m assuming you’ve made a second one of these. I mean it would only be fair.”

  
“Of course, Jemma. Little man gets one too.” Fitz chuckled as his hand glided over her stomach, as one of their twins kicked in response. Jemma laughed as well, love for her husband and her two little babies filling her heart until she felt it would burst.

  
Fitz grabbed her hand and led her into the nursery down the hall, nearly identical to their daughter’s but in shades of blues and greens instead. Sure enough, a second tiny globe was sitting on their son’s dresser. Fitz flicked off the lamp and turned on the globe, the space galaxy filling up the room again.

  
Jemma snuggled back up against Fitz, resting her head on his shoulder as she kept her eyes up on the slowly moving stars. “Fitz, these babies are going to be so proud that you’re their father.”

  
“Hmmm,” Fitz grinned down at her before he turned his eyes back to the ceiling. “And, they are going to love their mum so much, just like their dad.”

  
Jemma sighed contentedly, excitement about bringing their babies into the world in just a few weeks filling her heart. “Hey, Fitz, I guess we really did find something magnificent in space. And that helped to bring us here.”

  
“Yeah, I guess we did,” Fitz chuckled, as he leaned down to meet Jemma’s lips with his. They would always remember their time in space. But, more importantly, they would remember how going through that- together- had gotten them to where they were today. And, there was nowhere else they would rather be.


End file.
